


Mycelium Hair

by riacte



Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: False thinks Ren's mycelium hair is gross and disgusting, and she can't bear to have him look like that for Minecraft Championship. Naturally, Ren protests.
Relationships: falsesymmetry & rendog
Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Mycelium Hair

A terrifying, gorgeous, handcrafted terrain of blackstone, magma blocks and lava. Every block, every lava source was meticulously placed. Lava pools bubbled while flaky bits of ash floated in the air. Darth Vader’s tower stood tall and imposing, making the figure that scurried around seem tiny in comparison. Ren was busy terraforming the Star Wars inspired Mustafar area around his main base. His arms ached from carrying thousands of buckets of lava from the Nether to the Overworld, plus there were burn scars on his hands. Although the job was tiring, Ren loved it. Dust from the blackstone covered his skin and dirtied his hair, and Ren was sweatin’ in places he wasn’t supposed to be sweatin’, but he paid no heed. He was so absorbed he couldn’t hear the whoosh of a rocket as somebody flew past him.

“Ren, you look absolutely _disgusting_!” False yelled teasingly as she landed next to Ren. She scrutinized Ren’s appearance and wrinkled her nose. “Are you gonna show up like _that_ to the Minecraft Championship?”

“Geez, Falsie, no need to demolish my ego within five seconds of coming here,” Ren commented driliy. He turned around to pick up a bucket, but felt False grab his shoulder. 

“Ren, the Championship is in a few hours! Are you ever gonna wash _that_?” False glared at Ren’s head. Puzzled, Ren lifted a hand and placed it on his head, and realized what False was talking about.

“Ahh, you’re talking about the mycelium, right?” Ren’s hair had been… well, infested by mycelium. Because Ren was obviously not a member of the Mycelium Resistance. He was obviously a normal law-abiding, mayor-loving, Jellie-worshipping citizen who just had mycelium hair for no reason. No biggie. 

“It looks disgusting,” False informed him bluntly. “You’re gross, Ren. So gross. I bet it itches. Why don’t you wash your hair? The spores will spread all over you and your brain will rot.”

Ren dramatically sighed. “I see, you’re spreading propaganda again. Well, you’re a HEP member. Obviously you’re against mycelium.”

“Being a HEP member has nothing to do with this,” False told Ren. “You look absolutely horrid. As your friend and teammate, I have to tell you to clean yourself up. Grian’s the mother spore and _he_ doesn’t have mycelium all over him.”

Ren froze. “Uhhh, what do you mean Grian’s the mother spore? You guys found the resistance leader? Well, uhh, good for you! Good for the… grass!” Ren said lamley. 

False raised an eyebrow, but didn’t mention anything. “So? Are you gonna wash your hair?”

Ren whistled and looked away. “Falsie, you can’t control my fashion choices-”

False casually drew out her sword, which glinted in the sunlight. “Oh? You gonna say that, Ren?” she drawled.

Ren gulped, and his Adam’s apple bobbed. His eyes darted at False’s sword. “Err…”

“Go to the river and get that disgusting thing off,” False commanded. She sat on top of a rock and nonchalantly polished her sword. Ren stood there, unmoving. “Come on, go.”

Then False’s arm jerked and the sword moved a little closer to Ren. _Just_ a little. Naturally Ren, a sensible being with a fear of god, bolted up, screamed “YES MA’AM” and dashed to the nearest river. False chuckled in amusement. 

A few minutes later, Ren returned, all traces of purple mycelium gone from his hair. His brown hair was now sopping wet and draping on his shoulders. False grinned. “So that wasn’t so hard, was it? Or do you love mycelium?”

“Of course not!” Ren declared. “Mycelium is… freakin’ ugly. It spreads. Which is a crime. Uh. Mushrooms taste so good it should be illegal. So mycelium is bad. Yup.” Ren nodded like he made sense. 

“Y’know, it’s been a while since I saw you with your hair down,” False commented. “You always put it in a ponytail.”

“It’s easier to move around with a ponytail. Wait.” Ren glanced at False. “Your hair is always down and it’s super long. Won’t it get in the way?”

“A little bit? But I like the way it swishes. But I admit it can get troublesome during fights.” False tapped her chin. “Should I tie it up?”

Ren shrugged. “Why not? Refresh your look a little. You’ll look great with any hairstyle, Falsie. But first, can you help me dry my hair? Since you’re the one who forced me to wash it in the first place.”

Ten minutes later, False was combing through Ren’s hair, which was surprisingly smoother than she thought it would be. Instead of tying Ren’s hair up in his usual ponytail, False wanted to try something different. She hummed and started to part Ren’s hair.

“Erm, are you playing with my hair?” Ren asked.

“I’m experimenting!” she told him. “Don’t move.”

With a few flicks of her deft fingers, False put Ren’s hair in a single braid. Ren passed her his hair tie and False finished the braid. “There. You like it?”

Ren beamed. “Well, thank you Falsie! You’ve made the Ren-Diggity-Dog look even more handsome than usual! Oh ladies, get in line baby!’

Ren ended up playing with False’s hair as well. “I don’t know a lot about hair,” he admitted. “Stress’ the expert. She does everyone’s hair at slumber parties.”

“Oh yeah, she loves playing with mine during our weekly sleepovers,” False recalled. “Which Iskall frequently crashes. It’s okay because we can put braids and ribbons in his beard.”

Ren ended up braiding False’s long blonde hair as well, but this time he put it up into a bun. “You look so elegant, Falsie!” Ren exclaimed. “Now no one will dare to approach you in PvP.”

False giggled and grinned. “Well, it seems like we’re doing braids for our MCC outfits this time! Let’s go braid Grian’s hair now!”

And so the duo, now with matching hairstyles, picked up their rockets and flew towards the hermit-invested jungle to find Grian.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay technically this doesn't fit in my Hermits in MCC collection but I wrote it to recover from my MCC Ren angst fic so I'm putting it here lol.
> 
> It was a little difficult to write Ren-False banter. Hope I managed ahaha.
> 
> Hope you liked reading this! :D (Also yeah, I'm dominating the falsesymmetry & rendog tag)


End file.
